One-shots
by NobodySomebodyEverybody
Summary: These one-shots take place in the DC universe. Thesis one-shots can be funny, angst y, perverted, random and so much more. (I take in all suggestions.) The raring might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**So this are one-shots that I will manly write if I have inspiration or I receive reviews for this soon to be train wreck. Don't expect anything you might like because I'm a 12 year old Latvian, so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics and their might be some mature content in the later chapters and maybe also in this one. I shall warn you once.**

**This is what I thought would happen if Bruce wasn't in the audience when the Flying Graysons fell. **

_This Is Not What I Wanted._

_Today seemed like any other but nobody knew that on this day, April 1, one little boy's life would change forever._

The Grayson's awoke at 5 am for early practice like always. ''I'll go start making breakfast and you wake up Dick.'' said a woman with blond hair that went a little bit past her neck and fair skin. She was wearing a white nightgown. This woman was Mary Grayson, member of the Flying Graysons and mother of Richard John Grayson. ''Okay, dear.'' this was said by a man with black hair and a mustache, he had a olive skin tone. He was wearing a gray sleep shirt with gray pajama pants. This man was John Grayson, member of the Flying Graysons and father of Richard John Grayson.

''Wake up, Dickie.'' said John to a sleeping form under the blankets. The sleeping form slowly started to move and it set up. This sleeping form was Richard John Grayson, son of John and Mary Grayson and the last member of the Flying Graysons. He had black hair that went in every direction and olive skin. He was wearing an oversized T-shirt that seemed even more gigantic on his small frame.

''Cinci mai multe minute, tată.'' '_Five more minutes, father.' _answered Dick.

''No, now get up, get dressed and use english. Your mother and I will be waiting for you in the kitchen.'' with that said John got off the bed and went outside the room.

Dick put on his new Flying Grayson unitard that arrived yesterday. It was divided in two parts, the upper torso and the lower torso. The upper torso part was red but on both of his sides he had golden wings or were they a plant with a lot of leaves. He didn't know. The lower torso part was very simple because it was just dark blue, no decals, no nothing.

Dick went outside the room and went to the kitchen were his parents were already waiting for him.

''Good morning, my little Robin!'' said his mother who was reading a newspaper a second ago.

''Good morning, mother! Read anything interesting?'' said Dick as he took a seat at the table and started to eat breakfast which was eggs sunny-side up, toast, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

''Well, the newspaper has an article that says that half-gypsies are now not allowed to enter US.'' said Mary. As she was reading I went pale and I started choked on my bacon. After my choofing fit was over I asked my mother a important question. ''R-really?'' I sounded so terrified it made me cringe. ''No, april fools!'' she said.

''Not funny, mother! I was worried it might be true.'' He said sounding worried and angry at the same time.

''Sorry! Now finish your breakfast so we can go practice, Dick.'' Mary said her voice firm and steady.

''Okay, mother.'' Dick said as he restarted to eat his breakfast. He finished it quickly and went to put on his shoes.

The family was out of their trailer and started to move towards the circus tent where they and the rest of the circus people practised. When they entered the tent they saw Jack Haley yelling at a man in a white suit. ''I will not pay yer' protection money.'' yelled Jack at the strange man. When the Graysons got closer they saw that the strange man had a toothpick in his mouth.

''Fine but you shall regret not paying the money!'' the man yelled and he started to move towards the exit but before he exited he stopped in front of Dick and said ''Hey, kid. Mr. Haley will regret not paying the money.'' and with that he was gone.

''Don't worry Dick. Lets go practice.'' Mary said. Dick nodded and they went to the trapeze to practice their death defying stunts without a net.

Practice went smoothly and now everyone did what they wanted. ''Hey, mom. Can I go help Miranda feed the animals?'' Dick asked his mother. His mother looked unsure but then Dick used his puppy-dog eyes. ''Oh you know I can't say no to these eyes. Yes, you can go help Miranda feed the animals.'' she said. Dick almost jumped up in joy. ''If you need us we will be in Mr. Haley's office.'' said his mother.

''Okay, mother. Hey, Miranda I'm coming. Hey! Wait for me!'' and with that he was gone. Mary sighed and said ''That boy is such a handful with his endless energy.'' while she was saying that she had such a motherly smile on her face.

''Bye, Miranda! I need to go find my parents now.'' Dick yelled to the nice animal tamer lady and she just waved like she didn't have a snake who still had fangs coated in poison on her shoulders. When Dick entered the tent he saw the same man who was yelling with Mr. Haley before. He was doing something to the wires or was it the bolts on the tampez.

''What are you doing!'' Dick yelled at the strange man. ''Oh, hi kiddo! Me? Well I'm checking if the bolts are all tightened properly.'' he replied. His tone was too smooth to be telling the truth so Dick got even more suspicious. ''Well are they?'' Dick asked sounding angry and wary of the man in front of him. ''Yep.'' he replied popping the p. ''Well, I got to go! Bye kid, I'm pretty sure we shall never meet again.'' he said sounding pretty ominous. ''Never be too sure.'' Dick told the man. ''Oh, I'm sure.'' and with that the strange man was gone. Dick couldn't take it anymore and he sprinted to Mr. Haley's office.

He bursted in the office and made a direct line to his parents. ''He was here again. The strange man that was arguing with Mr. Haley and he did something to the bolts.'' yelled Dick, his tone clearly showing that he was distressed.

''Calm down son. Me and your parents were just talking that on todays show we shall station more guards.'' said Jack. ''Yeah, now lets go back to the trailer.'' said his father. They said their goodbyes to Mr. Haley and they started to go back to their trailer.

It was time for the show. Dick's nerves were at ease because his parents calmed him and the said when the show ended they might get some ice-cream. They made their way to the main circus tent where all of the shows happen. When they arrived backstage not even half of the people were there which was normal because they were always one of the first people to arrive.

''Hey, Dickie. You excited for your act?'' The person who asked this was Bruno, one of the circuses strongman.

''Yeah! And do you know what?'' Dick said sounding very excited. ''No? What is it Dickie Bird?'' asked Bruno sounding and looking truly curious. ''Mama și tata promised me ice-cream.'' Bruno nodded in understanding. Everyone was already used to Dick sometimes speaking Romani so it didn't surprise Bruno when he started to speak Romani.

''Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to Haley Circus. Today you can expect many interesting things but now welcome Miranda Kane with her dangerous animals! Don't get too close because they bite!'' Mr. Haleys voice rung out thru the whole tent and so did the audiences claps and roars of excitement. ''Well it looks like the show has begun. Good talking to you Dick.'' said Bruno and went somewhere else.

''You've seen many interesting, dangerous and enchanting stunt now prepare for all three in one. The Flying Graysons will now perform death defying stunts without the safety of a net to catch them.'' while Mr. Haley was saying this the lights went out and the spotlight was pointing at Mary Grayson who was standing on a platform high in the air, smiling and with one hand was holding the trapeze bar and with the other was waving to the crowd then the spotlight split in two. The other spotlight started to point at the other platform on which was standing John Grayson who was copying Marys actions.

The Flying Grayson act was going well so far. Now Dick joined the act and the audience roar with excitement and awe. Dick was about to jump when he heard a snap. It was the trapeze wires that snapped. How did he know? He knew because his parents were falling to their deaths. Dick fell to his knees and he tried to grab his mothers hand but he couldn't reach it.

''I love you my little Robin!.'' His mother said with such painful smile on her face that it almost made his heart shatter and then his parents made contact with the ground. The sound of bones breaking, blood splattering and people screaming was heard thru the whole circus.

Dick slowly got up and made his way down the ladders. As he was going down he tried to process what just happend. He was just about to make another step but the ground stopped him and then realization struck.

He got of the ladders and ran to his parents side. He felt their blood make contact with his clothes but he didn't care. He felt tears streaming down his face but he didn't make an effort to wipe them away.

''Mama. Tata. Ridică-te. Vă rugăm să te ridici. Oh, știu. Toate acestea sunt doar o glumă. Foarte bine, dar puteți obține până acum.'' '_Mother. Father. Get up. Please get up. Oh I know. All of this is just a prank. Well done but you can get up now.' _he knew all of this was real and not a prank but he thought if he told himself it was a prank, it might become true. ''Ridică-te. Mi-ai promis, atunci când spectacolul a fost de peste ne-ar merge obține înghețată. Oh, nu-mi pasă de inghetata. Vă rugăm să obține doar în sus. Vă rog.'' '_Get up. You promised me when the show was over we would go get ice-cream. Oh I don't care about the ice-cream. Please just get up. Please.' _Dick buried his face in his fathers blooded shirt and started to sob in sadness.

Dick suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist and put him into a hug. Dick didn't even care who it was all he cared about was receiving physical comfort. He started to sob and weep in the persons shirt and he felt the persons grip on him become stronger but he didn't mind because it felt even more comforting.

''Shh, Richard. It'll be okay.'' The person who he was hugging was Mr. Haley. Mr. Haleys words of comfort only made Dick cry stronger. ''How about you go sleep?'' Dick faintly nodded and Mr. Haley made his way to the trailer. He felt a blanket being wrapped around him but in seconds he was a sleep.

Dick was awoken by someone shaking him awake. He was about to ask him why was he waking him up and not his parents but then the events from earlier came crashing back, it almost made him cry again. ''W-what-t i-is it M-mr. H-h-hale-ey?'' his voice was so hoarse and skratchy and also unstable it made him cringe on the inside. ''The police have investigated this accident,'' started Jack. ''This was no accident. It was murder.'' Dick mumbled under his breath. ''and they said it was because the trapeze wires were old and rusty they snapped. I'm so sorry Richard. It's was all my fault.'' said Jack sounding very depressed.

Dick wanted to scream at him that it was his fault, he wanted to blame it all on him but he knew it wasn't his fault, well not completely his fault. ''I-it's o-oka-ay Mr. Ha-aley-y. I kn-now it's-s not you-ur faul-lt.'' he told Jack his voice still trembling but Dick knew that he wasn't being completely honest with his feelings.

''Well Dick that wasn't the only bad news. We can't take care of you because your social worker said we are not equipped with all of the resources to take care of you so the police said they will be sending you to an orphanage but then the social worker said all of the orphanages and centers were full.'' Jack told Dick. ''So I'll have to live on the street!? I think the street also doesn't have all of the-e reso-ources-s to take care of me-e.'' said Dick his tone firm in the beginning but closer to the end became wobbly.

''No, no, no. You won't live on the street. You shall be sent to Gotham Juvenile Detention Center. I refused knowing its a place for young offenders and so does the police but the social worker said its the only place where you can be sent. Don't worry the social worker said she will transport you to an orphanage once one frees up.'' Jack told him. Dick really didn't want to go Juve but he had to. ''O-okay.'' Dick said barely above a whisper.

''Thats my boy. Now I will leave you to pack.'' with that said Jack exited the trailer. Dick got up and went to the bathroom to wash his tear stained face. He also took a gray T-shirt and black sweatpants so he could change out of his blood stained uniform. Dick entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror. His face was smeared with dried blood and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy from all the crying. He let out a sob and then he shook his head. He went to the sink and let the clear liquid flow.

He left the bathroom feeling pretty refreshed, well as refreshed as you can be after you just saw your parents die and went in the room. He took out a duffle bag from his fathers drore and he started to pack.

After he finished packing this were the contents of the bag. 9 T-shirts, 7 shirts, 2 dress shirts, 12 pairs of tank tops, 4 jackets, 3 sweaters, 9 sweatpants, 3 jeans, 4 shorts, 1 pair of denim-shorts, 2 leggings, 13 pairs of underwear, 7 pairs of socks, 8 pairs of footwear, a stuffed elephant named after the circus elephant, 13 books, a cell phone, the blooded Flying Grayson uniform, 5 pictures and winterwear like scarves, mittens, hats and so on.

He took the duffel bag that seemed too heavy for him to carry but trapeze practice had made him stronger than he appeared. He got out of the trailer and he started to move to the direction of the commotion. As he was nearing the end point his path was blocked by a lady. This lady was wearing a white dress shirt with a brown vest and a plain beige felt skirt. On her feet she had black high-heels. She also had a name tag which read 'Cara Derata'. Her face reminded Dick of a rat, well a displeased rat because she was scowling at him.

''Hello, _gypsy_.'' Cara said this with so much venom in every letter it almost made Dick sick. ''I. Am. Your. Social. Worker. Do you understand.'' It wasn't a question it was more like stating a true fact waiting for you to agree with it. Dick nodded his head. ''Good. Now. I shall bring you to the Juvenile Center since you clearly don't know the way. Now come along.'' Cara said. ''But I haven't said goodbye yet.'' Dick tried to tell the woman. ''I don't care.'' she said as she took Dick by the collar and dragged him to her car.

She literally threw him in the car and shut the door. She herself got in the driver's seat and ignited the car. Before Dick could even try to get out the were already driving. ''Well _gypsy_. Mr. Haley might of said that as soon there's a free spot in an orphanage I will transport you there but he was wrong. You will live in the Juvenile Center until you're 18. Why, you might ask? Because I don't like your kind. So goodbye!'' she said and open the door. Dick didn't notice but they were already at the Center.

She got out of the car, janked Dick out by the arm and handed him over to a person who was waiting at the entrance. ''Here, his all your's.'' she said and left. The person who he got handed to was a man dress mostly in black. He had a normal build and he looked to be somewhere in his mid 30. He had a very contoured face and a squared jaw. He had brown hair that was very tamed. ''Follow me, kid.'' the man said.

The man had shown him most of the Center and now he will be showing him his living quarter. He had also learned that the mans name is Shawn. The had arrived at a door labelled '240'. ''Well, this is the place where you will be living for sometime. Goodbye for now, Richard.'' Shawn said as he have him the key and went his ways.

When he entered the room it seemed pretty okay. It actually had a lot of space in it. There was a bed close to the window on the right side of the room. On the foot side of the bed with a meter of free space was a desk. The desk was a simple wood with draws on the left side. On the desk was also a computer which seemed to be a pretty good quality model. On the left side of the room close to the door was another door which he figured out was the bathroom door. Closer to the window there was a gigantic square bookshelf with the middle being a place where you can put a TV and a TV there was. A little bit farther from the bookshelf there was a walk-in closet. He opened the closet door and there was a little bit clothing in it already.

Dick deemed it a day and went to sleep.

Dick awoke at 5 am out of instinct and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done with the shower he got dressed. After he got dressed he looked at the clock and the time was 05:45 am. 'I wonder if the cafeterias open.' Dick though. He decided to go take a look.

When he got their it turns out it was open so he went in. He got the food and started to eat in silence. When he was finished he went to a opening in the wall which was labeled 'Kitchen.' He gave the ladies his dirty dishes and muttered a small 'thank you'. When Dick exited the cafeteria he bumped into someone which resulted into both of them hitting the floor. Dick muttered a small 'sorry' when he was about to get up he was held down by a foot which seemed to have planted itself into his chest.

''Well, well, well. A new face in here and by your skin tone I'm guessing you're a gypsy. Listen up punk. You need to be taught some manners and I teach manners by beating the shit out of people, so yeah. Lets begin.'' as he said Dick became very terrified. Suddenly the pressure on his chest became larger. It became more painful by the second until he thought he heard something crack. He screamed in pain only to get choked by the other boy. ''Now, if you don't scream I'll make this only half as painful as I intended. Deal?'' he asked. Dick nodded. ''Good.'' as he said that he let go of Dicks neck and allowed him to breath. When Dick got his breath back the beating continued.

When the beating was over the boy left saying those words ''Next time say sorry, louder.'' Dick's whole body hurt and as he was receiving the beating he remembered something important.

The world is cruel and unforgiving.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Any words of criticism?Please tell meeee! On a side note THis took me so long to write I can'teven. Yeah don't expect the other one-shots to be so long. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no excuse. I'm just lazy and I have lately become addicted to Pentatonix and I have found a new Queen. Oh by the way I've started to like the TV show Lab Rats and it doesn't have enough fanfiction! This is going to be a one-shot where the Young Justice and their mentors play party games. How fun.**

**Leena1445, thank you for the review and dang you're beta reader at the age of 12. You my friend are awesome! Sorry if you don't like me mentioning you in my author's note!**

_A Party For Bonding._

Black Canary said that a bonding session was in order. And not just for the kids, also for the mentors and so on. Everybody agreed. So Miss Martian suggested a party to be held. Everybody agreed tho some were suppressed when the Dark Knight also agreed. It was decided to held it the day after tomorrow which was Friday.

**The day of the Party. Time 05:30**

**The Bat's.**

Bruce was awakened by the sound of Alfred knocking on the door.

''Wake up, Master Bruce. It's time for breakfast.'' with that said, Alfred stopped knocking on his door and he heard the sound of footsteps going further away. 'Alfred probably went to go wake up Dick.' thought Bruce. Bruce got out of his bed and went in his bathroom to take a shower.

Dick was awakened by his alarm clock which was going off in his closet. Dick wondered why is his clock in the closet but then he remembered. He put the clock in his closet because had to get up to turn it off, if it was next to him he would probably turn it off and go back to sleep.

Dick got up and opened his closet door. He took his clock and made it stop ringing. ''Well time to take a shower.'' Dick said out loud. Dick was about enter his bathroom when he heard someone knocking on the door which could only be Alfred.

''I'm already awake Alfred! I'm planning to take a shower!'' and with that being said the knocking ceased. Dick entered his bathroom and began his shower.

**The day of the Party. Time 06:00**

**The Bat's.**

Both Bruce and Dick have finished their showers and now were getting dressed. When they finished dressing they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So, Dick. Do you have any games in mind for the party?" asked Bruce while he was eating a piece of egg.

"No, not really but I might come up with something while I'm at school." Dick responded and with that said they resumed to eat quietly.

**The day of the Party. Time 06:00.**

**The Allen-West household.**

Iris was the first to wake up. She was always the first to wake up because she usually made breakfast for everyone.

She got out of her and Barry's bed and went in the bathroom to take a shower and to get dressed.

After she was finished dressing and doing other things in the bathroom, she got out and made her way to the kitchen.

**The day of the Party. Time 06:15.**

**The Allen-West household.**

Breakfast was ready so she called for the other people who are living in this house.

"Barry, Wallace! Wake up! Its time for breakfast!" Yelled Iris. As soon as she was finished yelling the two of them were already downstairs.

"Okay, I get that you two have superspeed but next try to keep it on a 50." said Iris. The two speedsters noded and sat down at the table.

Iris gave them each a plate and sat down with a plate which contents were scrambled eggs, bacon and some pancakes. As Iris was eating her breakfast the speedsters were eating thirds.

**The day of the Party. Time 06:10.**

**Mount Justice.**

Today was like any other. M'gann waking up early to make breakfast. Superboy and Kaldur'amh waking up to the smell of something burning. M'gann trying to save something that can't be saved. Oh but there was something that made this day different from the rest because as they were throwing the black crumbling substance in the trash two sleep deprived archers walked in the kitchen.

"How do you three go to sleep so late but wake up so early!" wined Artemis.

"Who knows./I can't give you a exact answer./Somehow?" said Superboy, Kaldur'amh and M'gann.

Roy moved a little closer to Artemis and whispered 'Maybe its because they're not human?' in her ear. Artemis noded.

"So me and Superboy are going to make breakfast, so go sit down my friends." said Kaldur'amh. Roy and Artemis looked at him not so faithfully but M'gann ushered them to the living area.

**The day of the Party. Time 06:25.**

**Mount Justice.**

Roy, M'gann and Artemis were watching everyone's favourite show, static when Kaldur'amh called them for breakfast. They got off the couch and made their way to the kitchen area and when they got their they sat down next to the table.

"Enjoy." said Kaldur'amh and Superboy just noted. The two cooks gave each person a plate that had French toast, pancakes, bacon and a bit of salad too.

Everyone just dug in to their breakfast. "This is a lot more better than I expected." said Roy.

"Thank you?" Kaldur'amh half mumbled as he to was eating and he was trying to get the food down.

**The day of the Party. Time 07:15.**

**The Gotham Academy.**

As soon as Dick and Artemis got to school (not together) they made their way to the Gym since today was the first day of the School festival (A/N I don't know if american's have this.) They went in to change into their Gym uniforms.

"Oh, hi Artemis!" Dick greeted her teammate who didn't know that he was Robin.

"Hi, Dick. How are you?" Greeted Artemis.

"I'm good. So do you think we will be on the same team?" asked Dick to Artemis.

"I hope we will be on the same team. You are like, the most athletic person in this whole school!" She empathizes.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Dick said, smiled and walked away.

**The day of the Party. Time 15:25**

**Mount Justice.**

Almost everyone was at the mountain. The only ones who weren't here was the Dynamic Duo and Superman.

"When will they get here!" yelled Wally.

"Calm down my friend, I bet they will be here soon." Kaldur'amh said to his inpatient comrade. As soon as he finished his sentenced the zeta-beams announced the arrival of the three. Their clothes were a little bit dirty and tattered up, the most dirty and tattered up clothes award went to Robin.

"Sorry, we're late! We had some last minute things to take care of!" announced Robin. Superman and Batman just nodded.

"Its okay, the important thing is that you're here." Black Canary, being the most understanding, said.

"So, we will quickly go to the sick bay and change into more flexible clothes." said Robin and the three left.

**A little bit later.**

When the three came in they really changed into more flexible clothes. Robin was wearing a blue and white unitard top and also black leggings. On his face was his iconic domino mask, Batman was wearing a slimmer and more flexible version of the Batsuit which was also capeless and Superman was just wearing his suit without the cape.

"Robin, you? You're gonna wear that?" asked Wally.

"Yes, Wally. I'm going to wear this and before you ask why I will explain it to you know. I said we will change into more flexible clothes so I chose this outfit which is both flexible and comfortable." Robin explained to Wally but also to the rest of the group.

"I have a question. Robin why do you say that you need flexible clothes?" asked M'gann. Yes, she wasn't the only one who was thinking the same thing.

"Why? Because we're going to play Twister!"said, almost yelled, Robin. As soon Robin said the word Twister almost everyone's smiles turned in to scowls and scared faces.

"What's Twister?" asked the people who don't know a lot about human party games which included M'gann, Kaldur'amh, Superboy and Aquaman.

"It is a game where you have to be very flexible and you have to have very good luck and also the person who is spinning the chart should be a fair person not an asshole!" explained/yelled Roy.

"Well we have multiple mats and here are the instruction me and Batman altered a bit, so, read up!" yelled Robin.

**Later after they finished reading the instructions.**

"Okay, has everyone read the instructions?" asked Robin.

"Yes but maybe not Superman!" said Wonder Woman.

"I have read the instructions but I have a question, what are you doing here? You're not a mentor to any of the kids." said the Big Blue Boy Scout.

"I'm here because I can." Wonder Woman said and walked over to one of the mats.

There were three mats so the who goes where used up some time but finally everything was sorted out.

Mat No.1 had Black Canary as the spinner. The ones who were playing on this mat were Batman, Robin, Red Arrow/Roy and Artemis.

Mat No.2 had Aquaman as the spinner and the players were Superman, Kaldur'amh, M'gann and J'onn.

Mat No.3 had Red Tornado as the spinner and the last players were Wonder Woman, Superboy, Flash and Wally/KF.

"So, good luck, you'll need it." said Robin to everyone and went to the mat he was assigned to.

And so the games began.

**The first game to end and how it ended.**

The first mat to end the game was Mat No.2. Everything started out fine. Nothing to hard. Than when M'gann couldn't reach a spot she tried to use telekinesis ,which, was banned in this game so she got disqualified. Than next to go was Kaldur'amh because he just couldn't reach a spot which was on the other side of the mat.

The runner up was, surprisingly, Superman. When he was about to reach the spot he needed to his whole body suddenly collapses on to the floor. Some thought it was M'gann using her powers.

Some just thought Superman is weak.

**The second game to end and how it ended.**

The second mat to end the game was, Mat No. 3.(A/N Big surprise right. Yeah as if.)

The first one out was Superboy. He had to reach a spot that, if he reached it, would put him right below Wonder Woman. He was too embarrassed to do it, so he said he wouldn't do it.

The second to end the game was Wally. He just slipped and fell on his back. A lot of people mumbled the word Idiot under their breaths.

The runner up was the Flash. Nobody was surprised that Wonder Woman won.

**The winners of the twister tournament.**

The last mat standing was Mat No.3 and yet again nobody was surprised with that.

First person out was Artemis who, may or may not, was sabotaged by Roy.

As karma wrote it, Roy was the next one to lose. How? Well let's just say Black Canary isn't the fairest person in the world.

The runner up to, almost everyone's surprise was the Bat. He was doing a handstand with one leg on the spot and the other one in the air. He had to put the leg that was in the air on the other side of the mat but he couldn't do it. So Robin won.

"How did the Batman lose to Bird Boy!" yelled Artemis.

"Thats for me and the people who know me, to know and for you to find out!" yelled Dick teasingly.

"Whatever, birdbrain." said Artemis and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

''So, what now?'' asked Wally.

''Now, we watch Disney Movies!'' yelled Robin from his spot. He was crouched down next to a cabinet that was filled with DVD's.

"Ohh, which one! I hope its a classic!" yelled Wally as he took a blanket, wrapped himself in it and planted himself on the couch with others soon to follow.

"Of course!" said Robin as he put the DVD in the DVD player and settled himself on the couch.

**After a long Disney movie marathon.**

Everyone was asleep, okay not everyone. The only two people who weren't asleep were Robin and Batman because they had to return to their house.

''Let's go, Dick.'' Bruce said. Dick nodded and they zeta-beamed back to their cave.

**So, what do you think? Please tell me you have some pointers for me! I want to be a better writer! Oh, small contest. The person who can guess who my new queen is can decide my deadline for my next chapter. So, good luck! Bu-bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a crackish chapter. Sorry?**

_The Characters Meet The FanFiction Author._

It was supposed to be a normal mission but somehow it never worked out that way. Do some recon and get out, sounded like nothing could go wrong, so how did they cross paths with the Light? No one knew, okay maybe some knew.

**Two and a half hours ago.**

The team was lunging around Mount Justice and they were also bored out of their minds.

"I'm bored!" whined Wally.

"I'm so bored!" he whined again.

"When will Batsy give us a mission!" he whined once again.

"Shut up! Your constant whining every second is getting annoying!" yelled Artemis sounding furious.

"Well, I wouldn't be whining if the Bat gave us a mis-" "Recognised: Batman - 02" Wally was continuing to whine until he was interrupted by the announcement the zeta-beam made.

"Team, meeting in the briefing room in 5 minutes." said Batman and walked away to the direction of the briefing room.

"See, Arty! My whining did payoff!" announced Wally and started to walk towards the briefing room.

"Idiot!" she said and started to walk towards the briefing room and so did the rest of the team.

**At the briefing room.**

''Team, your mission is to check out a warehouse in Gotham. There has been some suspicious activity happening around it. That is all.'' said Batman and then he left.

''I don't want to go to Gotham. What if we meet the Joker.'' once again whined Wally.

''You wanted a mission and now you have one. Suck it up and go get ready.'' Robin said with his sounding annoyed because frankly, he too was annoyed with Wally's constant whining.

Wally frowned and went away to get ready.

**At the warehouse.**

''Okay, be careful. We don't know who's here and what are they doing.'' said Aqualad sounding calm but at the same cautious.

''Okay.'' replied the rest of the team.

The team entered the warehouse thru a hatch in the roof. Most of the team hide in the sidelines while Miss Martian and Robin spied one the activities that were happening below thru the rafters. The activities that were happening were actually quite simple, a bunch of buff men with clown facepaint were carrying crate's to a loading truck.

"Get a move! We have to be finished before the Mistress gets here." yelled a man who seemed to be in charge.

The two spy's looked a the rest of the team and they had a silent conservation to move in or not. They decided to move in. The team spread out and each one quietly jumped down a stack of crater's.

"_Okay, everyone try to be as quiet and quick as possible. We don't want to cause a big ruckus. Right?" said Aqualad via telepathic link._

''_Yes.'' _said the team.

''_Who do you think is the Mistress their talking about?_'' asked Kid Flash.

''_Harley Quinn._'' said Robin sounding grimm. ''_Which means that Joker might be here.''_

''_Why do you think its Harley, Robin?_'' asked Aqualad.

''_See those men.'' _the team nodded. ''_Their wearing clown makeup which is Jokers mark, got it.'' _the team nodded.

They jumped down from the crates and started to take down men, one by one, quietly. Robin sneaked up behind them and knocked them out with chloroform. Artemis did the same thing. Superboy just knocked them out with his fists. Aqualad knocked them out by cutting of their air supply. Miss Martian knocked the men out by using her telekinetic powers. Kid Flash actually didn't knock out people, he just disposed of the weapons the men were carrying.

The team knocking out people left and right but then a car drove in the warehouses.

''_Team, the mistress isn't Harley. She would never arrive with a normal car.'' _said Robin.

''_If it isn't Harley, who is it?'' _asked Artemis. As Artemis was asking this question, Queen Bee stepped out of the car. ''_Never mind.''_

''So, Young Justice, maybe you want to step out of the shadows and please, stop knocking out my men.'' said Queen Bee. The team wondered for a second how she knew they were there but they didn't think a lot of it and came out of the shadows.

''Queen Bee, I have a question.'' said Robin.

''Ask away Bird Boy.'' Queen Bee said mockingly.

''Why did you make your men dress up like Jokers men?'' asked Robin.

''Well, its because I felt like it, now let's meet another time, preferably when you get back or if you get back!'' she said. The team suddenly became confused with her word's and before the team could even move away from the spot on which they were standing, Klarion came out of nowhere and zapped than with a gigantic beam of light.

The whole team experienced simultaneous headaches and temporary blinding. When the team regained their eyesight, they saw that they were at a completely different place.

The place they have been teleported to seemed to be a persons room. The rooms walls were lime green and the was made from fake wood that seemed to be scratched up. On each of the two sides of the room that connected to the outside were gigantic window but they didn't take up all of the wall. There was no furniture in this room but in one of corners of the room where three lond tower's of neatly folded clothes and next to the clothes were two thick mattresses stacked upon each other,on the mattresses were pillows and blankets that were neatly but on the mattress, next to the mattresses were stacks of books and boy, there were multiple stacks that almost reached the door of this room.

"Were are we?" asked Miss Martian asked, sounding concerned as usual, when they are in a unknown place.

"I don't know Miss M." responded Robin.

As the team were debating on where were they the door opened slightly and thu the small opening appeared the tip of the knife.

"Guys, did you hear that?" said Kid Flash in a hushed tone. As Wally said that everyone slowly turned to the direction of the door.

As the door abnormally slowly opened, the team were in a fighting stance, ready to attack the person or thing on the other side of the door. The door flew open, somebody screamed in a foreign language and a dog was tuning at them, teeth showing and all, suddenly the person in the door sprinted forward, fell on their knees, slipped forward and knocked the dog down.

"_Dženna, miera." _the person said in a foreign language that even Robin didn't know, yet.

The team looked at the door from which the person had entered, lying on the floor next to the door was a big kitchen knife. Next they looked at the door itself, on the door was a piece of paper on which was written 'MORTALS' and also on the piece of paper was a red sticker that had 2 and 1 on it, their was some word between the numbers but they couldn't read it. Hanging on the door also was a cotton wool angel.

The team now looked at the person, which was now fake sobbing on a trashing dog and mumbling something in different language. The only thing they understood was the name Klarion.

Now they looked at the person and the person was a girl. She had brown hair with some light brown streaks in it, the hair was put up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a great hoodie but they didn't see its front because it was not in their sight anyway. The person was also wearing maroon sweatpants and she had no shoes, she was wearing black socks with pink dots on it. The girl was chubby and she seemed to be 15 or 16 years old from how tall she was.

'_Should we ask her where are we?' _asked Wally via mind link.

'_Yeah, you do that.'_ said the rest of the team insink and then they took a step back. Wally loudly swallow his saliva and leaned down to be closer. Wally was about to ask the girl a question but the girl hissed at him and that made Wally fall down on his butt from surprise.

''IT JUST HISSED!'' yelled Wally in fear and surprise. Suddenly the girl punched Wally in the leg, everyone could tell it wasn't a powerful punch but Wally still yelled 'Ow.''

''Don't yell so loudly, Kid Mouth.'' said the girl in a annoyed tone. She let go of the dog and it went out the door. Everyone nervously. Kaldur'ahm cleared his throat and began to speak with the girl.

''May, I ask you what is your name?''

''Emily.'' came a short reply.

''Well, Emily can you tell us where are we?'' asked Kaldur'ahm.

''Well, you're in a parallel universe, to be more specific you are in Latvia and to be even more specific, you are in mine and my sisters room.'' replied Emily. ''I have a question now. Why are you in my room and why is my room so furnitureless?!''

''How are we supposed to know! Klarion just zapped us here and the room was already like this!'' yelled Artemis. She was angry everyone could sense it.

"Klarion? That bastard, I told him to stop doing this, but no he had to save someone from the Light. He will get it next time he comes here to play." said Emily. Everyone did a double take when she said Klarion has done this before.

"Emily, how do you know Klarion?" asked M'gann in a shaky voice.

"Why so serious M'gann? How I met Klarion? Well take a set its quite a story." at the first sentence everyone eyed Emily suspiciously, Robin more than others but they sat down on the floor like Emily instructed.

"One day I was bored so I decided to test out how powerful is my supernatural powers and be for anyone of you asks, almost every Latvian has supernatural powers, so I take some chalk and draw a summoning circle. I hoped I would summon some demon but no, I summoned the Witch Boy Klarion. We became friends in an instant. We like to pranks on each other so that would explain why you are in my room and not in some deserted island where you can't use your powers." Emily explained to the team.

"Your strange." said Conner with no emotions whatsoever.

"Thanks." said Emily.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"To me it was." she said and everyone knew from that point, she had some screws loose. Suddenly Emily got up from the floor and went to the mattresses and reached in between them. She pulled out a small box and grind such a grin that seemed physically impossible.

"Get up, move to the sided and keep out my way, if not, you won't get home." In an instant everyone was up from the floor and they went to the sides.

Emily took out a piece of chalk out of the box and started to scribble on the floor.

**After 5 minutes.**

"Its finished!" yelled Emily so loudly that everyone was woken up from their daze. The team looked at the floor on which was a gigantic chalk circle on which was some dead language that none of them could read, was it because they didn't know it of because of how sloppy it was written.

"Okay, everyone in the circle." she said and everyone stamped in the middle of the circle.

"Ti ta ruoy elihw seiromem rieht esare dna esrevinu rieht ot kcab stoidi siht tropelet." Emily chanted something and the circle started to glow, suddenly beams of light shot up from every line in the circle.

"Bye." said Emily and the team disappear but everything that Emily had on her mind was a simple sentence.

'This would make a good one shot for my story.'

**Love it? Hate it? You don't care? Bye. Oh bye the way, I will appear in more chapters, hope you don't mind.**


End file.
